Y'a pas d'lézard
by BakaOniisan
Summary: ...Plutôt des dragons. Plusieurs OCs, dont un qui est le personnage principal : Lizard. Z'êtes sûr qu'y a pas d'lézard ? -Relu et corrigé par bakasama1428-


Salut tout le monde, ici BakaOniisan.

Me voici avec une nouvelle fic mais cette fois-ci pas sur Fairy Tail, mais sur Sonic The Hedgehog !

Disclaimer : les personnages de Sonic the hedgehog ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre tous les dragons sont à moi ! MOUAHAHAHA !

Genre : Humour/Aventure  
>Rating: K+ (un peu de vulgarité)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

Lizard the Dragon

Dans la nuit noire, une ombre avançait lentement sous la pluie, ses écailles vertes brillaient dans l'obscurité à cause du liquide qui coulait sur son corps. Il grimpa la colline qui se trouvait devant lui et soupira de fatigue avant de prononcer : « Enfin j'y suis, Central City ». Après avoir dit ces mots il avança vers la ville.

* * *

><p>Dans un petit appartement, dans une chambre remplie de photos d'un hérisson bleu et trois photos avec plein de fléchettes sur le visage d'un hérisson noir, d'un hérisson métallique bleu et d'un gros monsieur moooooche avec des lunettes, bon revenons à nos moutons, un réveil sonna et se fit éteindre sur le champ, la propriétaire la chambre se leva de son lit pour embrasser une photo sur lequel apparaissait son « petit ami » et envoya trois fléchettes sur les images qui ont étés décrites au dessus. Elle alla vers la salle de bain, quelques minutes plus tard elle rentra dans sa cuisine, prit une petit déjeuner léger et sortit de chez elle pour sauter sur la star qui n'est autre que Sonic the Hedgehog car vu l'heure qu'il est, il devrait passer par cette rue pour finir son jogging du matin. Mais ce qu'elle vit en sortant du bâtiment l'étonna : un lézard était allongé sur le sol dans un piteux état. L'inconnu ouvra un œil, fixa la jeune fille rose avant de lui demander : « de l'eau, s'il vous plait ? ». la réaction fut immédiate, Amy rentra chez elle et ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre d'eau, à moitié vide d'ailleurs vu que l'autre moitié était tombée sur le sol durant la course, et le donna à l'inconnu.<p>

« - Merci, dit il.

- De-de rien ! » Répondit l'adolescente. Le mystérieux inconnu ressemblait à un lézard mais il avait des cornes, ses écailles étaient vertes, ses yeux bleu clair, et il avait des épines coiffées comme celles de Sonic mais plus court. Il était torse nu et portait des gants gris dont les bouts de doigts et le dos de la main étaient rouges. Il portait aussi un jean bleu avec un ceinture de karaté noir, il avait une longue queue de lézard et pour finir ses chaussures était rouges avec une bande blanche. La jeune fille le fixa quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il demande encore :

« - Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Ah ! Moi ? Amy Rose, enchantée de vous connaître et vous, vous êtes ?

- Lizard…Lizard the Dragon.

Pendant ce temps, un certain hérisson bleu super rapide et très connu de tous ceux qui lisent cette fic s'apprêtait à tourner à droite pour faire le sprint final de son jogging du matin. Il commença à prier le bon dieu (moi 8D) que sa « petite amie » ne l'attende pas pour lui sauter dessus comme elle avait l'habitude de faire tout les matins mais quand il passa devant chez elle, il la vit avec un garçon lézard qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais bon au moins grâce à lui il sera épargné de l'entrave d'Amy aujourd'hui et l'hérisson fonça d'un coup pour finir sa course.

« - Eh ! Cria Amy en poussant Lizard sur le côté, OH NON !

- QUOI ? KESKYA ? S'affola le dragon.

- J'ai raté Sonic ! chouina l'hérissonne rose.

- Sonic ? Sonic the Hedgehog ? L'hérisson le plus rapide du monde ? Le morfal de chili dog ?

- Ouiiii…

- Et tu le connais ?

- Bien sûr je suis sa petite amie!

- C'est un honneur… dit doucement Lizard en s'inclinant l'air embarrassé.

- Oh arrête! Tu vas me faire rougir!

- Où est-ce que je pourrais rencontrer Sonic? »

Amy réfléchit un instant et murmura un : « À cette heure-ci, il doit être chez Tails.. ». Alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour l'annoncer au dragon celui-ci avait disparu en laissant à sa place un nuage de poussière ayant pour forme sa silhouette.

« Il est très rapide… Je me demande ce qu'il veut à mon Sonic », s'interrogea Amy.

C'est alors qu'elle eu une pensée pas très catholique et que même Dieu ne peut se permettre de le décrire.

« - Il veut me voler mon Sonic! C'est ça! Je ne le laisserais pas faire! Sonic est à moi! » Cria-t-elle avant de foncer comme une cinglée avec son marteau Piko Piko tendu vers le ciel.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, dans une prison appelée: « Dragon's Prison », un soldat courait dans les couloirs l'air affolé. Quand il arriva devant la porte qu'il cherchait, il l'ouvrit d'un coup en criant :<p>

« - CHEF ! CHEF !

- Quoi ? » gueula ledit chef qui n'était autre qu'un dragon marron colossal avec une cicatrice sur son visage allant du front jusqu'à la joue gauche tout en passant par son œil devenu blanc à cause de ça. L'autre œil était d'un rouge sang qui ferait peur à n'importe qui. Ses cornes étaient longues et il était habillé tel un bourreau.

- Jack the Dragon s'est échappé ! Cria le soldat.

- Qui ?

- Bah, Jack ! »

Le chef fit une parfaite gueule de « WTF? » et le soldat dit d'un ton plus calme :

« - Jack the Dragon.

- Inconnu au bataillon, dit le chef en se curant le pif.

- Attendez un peu…voilà! Dit le soldat en sortant un bout de papier de la poche de son uniforme bleu. Le prisonnier n° XJZ-54A8F33I !

- Aaaaah! Le jeune dragon de 16 ans, qui n'a pas de queue et qui joue avec l'électricité?

Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec lui ?

- Il s'est échappé chef.

- QUOI ! RETROUVEZ-LE ! IL NE DOIT PAS S'ENFUIR !

- Oui chef, tout de suite chef ! dit le sous-fifre avant de sortir de la salle pour avertir ses camarades de la situation.

Pendant que les soldats cherchaient autour de la prison comme des cons, une ombre se faufilait entre les buissons et s'arrêta net sur un rocher près d'une forêt qui séparait la prison de la capitale du pays. La silhouette se retourna vers le bâtiment dans lequel il était enfermé depuis plusieurs mois, il tendit ses bras avec ses poings fermés, retournés vers le ciel, et leva d'un coup sec le majeur de chaque main en criant : « Je suis libre, bande d'Enfoirés! ». Eh oui ! Jack the Dragon était libre. « Mais avant ma vengeance, mes affaires qui sont chez moi ! » conclut il avant de s'engouffrer dans la forêt avec un sourire macabre sur son visage.

* * *

><p>BakaO.: Et c'est tout pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu.<p>

Lizard : Ma rencontre avec Amy est strange.

Amy : C'est vrai.

BakaO.: Oh ça va.

Sonic : En tout cas merci Lizard, grâce à toi Amy ne m'a pas fait de câlins de la mort.

Amy : Mais Soniiic !

Lizard : De rien.

Jack : JE SUIS LIBRE !

BakaO : On sait. Bon bah… ça serait cool des laisser des reviews. S'il vous plait !

Amy, Lizard, Sonic et Jack : -_-'

Tout le monde : A la prochaine !

Bakasa ma : HEUREUSEMENT QUE J'SUIS LA T'AS VU LES REPETITIONS ET LES FAUTES D'ORTHO ET ET ET… Et putain tu m'remercie même pas. Moi je dis : vive me ! \o/

BakaO : dégage c'est ma fic.

Bakasama : si tu veux je te corrige plus et je fais supporter à tes lecteurs les horreurs de tes erreurs 8D (déjà que tu suis même pas mes conseils… /SBAF/)

Les autres : euh…ouaip ? ^^'


End file.
